1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impervious boot member which is utilized in the process (along with other components) of creating a weather resistant seal at the flu and chimny cap portion of a typical masonry chimney.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the building industry that chimney structures must constructed in a manner which provides protection to the adjoining building structure as well as chimney's inner structure from the outside weather elements. It is also well known within the industry for a mason to employ varying combinations of flashings, caps, and dampers in an attempt to provide the customer with a long-lasting weather tight seal upon and around the flu and chimney cap areas. Existing techniques as they apply to masonry chimneys have historically been met with limited long-term success due to the constant expansion/contraction process of a heated/cooled flu tile against a rigid concrete or mortar chimney cap; and, as a result of this constant freeze/thaw cycle, hairline cracks ultimately develop in and around the chimney and chimney cap areas. As the small hairline cracks develop they provide easy access for moisture penetration above the natural absorption rate of porous cement and mortar materials. Combine the increased moisture penetration with constant ongoing freeze/thaw cycles and larger cracks in the chimney and chimney cap eventually result. Larger and more frequent cracks lead to even more water penetration thereby leading to increased chimney structural decay, and so on. Usually after several years of this continuing freeze/thaw cycle, the chimney and chimney cap portion begin to deteriorate and crumble from the inside out.
History shows that the signs of decay and deterioration (since they usually originate from the inside of the chimney) are usually not detected until the chimney and chimney cap have reached the point of requiring a major renovation which most often includes a complete tear-down and rebuilding of the exposed chimney structure. Of course such major renovation is very costly to the owner of the chimney.
Applicant is unaware of any prior art which teaches the a process for creating a weather tight barrier around the flu and chimney cap areas, used in the construction of chimneys to promote a weather resistant seal in relationship to the